The present disclosure relates generally to costumes for children of all ages, and to dolls and action figures with articulating joints. Costumes provide people with the opportunity to portray a person of unusual character, which character may be represented by attire associated with the character. For example, it is popular to wear a costume of a hero or heroin character. One example of such a character is the proprietary character Superman, which character is known for his great strength and ability to fly. The character Superman is known for wearing a blue body suit having a big red “S” on the chest and a red cape. People, then, portray the character Superman by wearing a costume, or part of a costume that is similar to the costume Superman is known to wear.
Costumes, whether for people or dolls, may provide entertainment in the form of a portion of the costume that can be made to expand and contract, or otherwise change shape, such as when a muscle, like the bicep, is flexed. Examples of devices and apparatus that may represent muscular bodies or bodies that change in shape are disclosed in one or more of the following U.S. patents and published patent applications: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,731,426; 4,183,171; 4,310,927; 4,819,547; 4,977,623; 5,079,778; 5,104,346; 5,205,774; 5,221,222; 5,419,729; 5,474,485; 5,664,983; 5,747,144; 6,067,892; 6,223,648; 6,568,984; 6,805,606; RE37533; 2002/0026794; 2002/0116741; 2004/0221355; and 2005/0034208. These references are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety for all purposes.